Overlap
by CrimsonxMoonlight
Summary: Yuki's and Shuichi's lives couldn't be any different. But will a chance meeting cause their lives to overlap? Lemon is now up; Chapter 5!
1. Overlap

Hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you that this is the first fanfiction that I have ever written. I thank everyone who reads it.

Just so you know, I self edited this, which probably wasn't the best choice, but I was too lazy to find a beta reader. So, if you're a beta reader who would like to help me make my stories better leave a comment and I'll contact you. Also if you know any good beta readers feel free to tell me. Thanx!

My writing style is sorta weird (As am I), and I tend to make up a lot of words. Sorry if it confuses you. If there is anything that you really don't understand, tell me and I'll fix it. :)

**

_Italics _are thoughts, "Quotation marks" are speech, and the story is told from both Shuichi's and Yuki's point of view.

**

Shuichi Shindou was having an extremely difficult time keeping himself from hurling. NG Studios loomed overhead and threatened to squeeze every last drop of confidence and determination from his cute little body.

_Why the hell am I here again? Oh yah… I'm an idiot._

He stood there with his hand wrapped around the handle of the frosted glass door. He was trembling from head to toe. A light sheen of clammy sweat covered his face.

_What the hell was I thinking!?! God I am an idiot! I never actually thought that I would be good enough for them to call me back. _

Finally, Shuichi was able to muster up the strength to open the damn door. A gust of air conditioned air hit him full on in the face. This place was HUGE! How did they even manage to build this place…I mean come on… the ceiling looked about 10 stories high. There were people hustling and bustling in each and every direction. Cell phones and pagers were going off constantly. How could you live like this?

Shuichi had now lost all confidence in himself. He wished that he could simply curl up on the floor and disappear. How could he face those people again? The last time had nearly killed him and now they expected him to do it again? Shuichi spun around on his heels and started marching straight back the way he had come, but before he was able to pull open the huge doors he heard someone call his name.

Oi! Shindou-san! Shindou-san!

Slowly…ever so slowly, Shuichi turned towards the voice. There stood no other than Tohma Seguchi. Why was Tohma Seguchi down on the main floor, shouting Shuichi's name, while he should have been up in his office waiting for a certain pink-haired pop star to show up for his callback audition? The world may never know. But one thing was for certain. There would be no escape for Shuichi now.

**

Yuki Eiri was about to shoot his fucking brains out. He had only gotten about 7,000 fucking reminder calls about his approaching deadline. When will the world learn that deadlines don't mean shit to a person like him. The public will get their damn book when he is good and ready to give it to them. And with an evil little smirk Yuki thought of a new policy. For every call, or fax, or email that was sent reminding him that he had a deadline to meet, the completion of the book would be put off for another day. Of course… he wouldn't be telling anybody of this new idea.

He yanked the phone cord from the wall and popped the battery out of his cell phone. No one was going to bother him anymore tonight. He removed the pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lighted one. He took a long drag from the cigarette and his body gave off a sudden shudder. The stress had really been getting to him lately and he could definitely feel it. He took a few more long drags from the cigarette and put it out on an ashtray.

Why did his life have to be so damn annoying? He had everything that he had ever wanted: a huge apartment, plenty of money, and a ton of very willing girls to fuck. But there still seemed to be something missing.

**

Shuichi was so surprised that he almost threw the phone. They had actually liked him! They wanted to give him a shot. He had a chance, a real opportunity to do something worthwhile with his life. Who woulda thunk.

"Congratulations Shindou-san. We'll see you first thing Monday morning. Don't be late, and bring the lyrics that you told us about."

"Of course Seguchi-sama! Arigato gozaimasu!!"

After Shuishi had hung up it took him a few minutes for what Tohma had said to register. The…lyrics…the…OH! Those LYRICS! The lyrics that were um… that still weren't finished.

He had to have the lyrics FINISHED by Monday. That was only, uh…(pause and count on fingers)…37 hours away. Well, crapperdoodles.

**

Yuki awoke to a furious pounding. At first he thought that it was just the effects of his hangover, but he soon realized that it was coming from the direction of the door. He stood up and groaned. The pounding may have been coming from the door, but he still had one hell of a hangover. He stumbled towards the door and yanked it open. There stood a small framed girl with brown hair and glasses; Yuki's editor.

"I called at least 20 times last night! Why didn't you answer? I haven't heard a word from you in more than a week! What have you been doing all this time? You look horrible!"

Yuki just continued to glare at the woman. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I'm here because if I don't have a finished manuscript to turn in by Monday we are both going to be as good as dead."

"That'd probably be an improvement," Yuki mumbled.

"It is extremely important that you have this book finished as soon as possible. Do you understand me Eiri Yuki!?!"

"Hai…I'll have it done." Yuki began to push the door closed but his editor had grabbed the handle and was pushing it back open.

"By the way Eiri, you do remember that we have a book signing tomorrow evening don't you?"

"A what! Another goddamn book signing?"

"Yes. You are to be there at 6pm sharp. Not one minute later or I'll make you give a speech, personally apologizing to all of your fans."

"All right, fine. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Goodbye then. See you tomorrow."

Yuki slammed the door shut and stomped back to the couch. Why the hell did this type of shit always happen to him? What the hell had he ever done to deserve this. Book signings were the worst. Hundreds of squeaking, squawking fangirls in every direction. All of them on the edge of hyperventilation and unable to complete a single coherent thought. They come up to him, gasping for air and shoving their breasts in his face. Hadn't even one person ever noticed that he wasn't interested? He didn't like bubble-brained spazz-o-zards.

**

Shuichi was freaking out. How could he have the song finished in just one night? He was distracted to easily. Every time he heard a noise or saw a movement his attention would suddenly snap from the lyrics that he had been working on, to whatever else was going on in the world at that moment. It was completely useless.

Was there no place in this whole freaking world that was quiet!?! He pounded his head on the table a few times. The only thing that he succeeded in doing was giving himself a headache. Then he remembered something. Shuichi had always been an extremely loud person. He couldn't help it. The people around him had eventually gotten use to it. But there had been one place where he had always been told to shut it. The LIBRARY! Of course, how many times had he been told to quiet down while at the library? It was always, Shuichi people are reading, Shuichi the library is a place for your inside voice, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. You get the picture.

Shuichi was extremely proud of himself for coming up with something so clever on his own. But he wasn't aware that this trip to the library would be life altering.

**

It was Sunday morning and Eiri Yuki was even more pissed off at the world that usual. He still had about two more chapters of his book to finish and he was being forced to attend that damn book signing tonight. He poured himself a large mug of coffee. How the hell would he ever manage to survive without cigarettes, beer, and coffee? I just wouldn't be possible.

He set off to work and before he knew it his book was finished and it was nearing 5:30. He quickly redressed in nicer clothes and ran a comb through his signature blond hair. Not that it mattered. The fangirls would probably still try to molest him if he showed up in a pink tutu and with an afro (O.O). Within 10 minutes he was out the door and on his way to the library.

**

Shuichi had arrived at the public library at about noon. He found a quiet corner over by the adult science fiction books (no one would bother him there) and immediately started on his song lyrics. He had completely lost himself in his words and melodies and had managed to make quite a bit of progress. All of his concentration suddenly evaporated though when a chorus of earsplitting screams pierced through him. What in the world could make such a horrible sound? Shuichi assumed that the world must be at its end (finally). He shoved the paper, that contain all of the progress that he had made so far, into his pants pocket and headed in the direction that the horrendous sound was coming from.

That probably wasn't the best decision. Waves of screaming, giggling girls were crashing all around him. Those little buggers were vicious. They bit, tore, scratched…anything to get closer to their idol. Shuichi had to hide under a table to keep from getting hit by the books that were cascading from their shelves. The librarians were horrified. Books were being stepped on, chewed on, thrown, and demolished in many other ways. It was total chaos.

Then Shuichi saw HIM. He stood there with a cheap smile plastered on his face. Shuichi could tell that he was totally disgusted with what he was seeing. But his fans didn't seem to notice, or at least care for that matter. Every few minutes the mystery man would glance around the room and make eye contact with one lucky (or unlucky) fangirl. That girl would then die. There was no way to escape that fate. His gaze caused instant heart attacks. These were always fatal.

Shuichi stayed under that table for what must have been hours. He couldn't stop watching this man. He was truly amazing. Every movement, every breath, every word spoken was godly. Shuichi was in love. Not that he was aware of this at the time. He really had no idea.

Shuichi had lost track of time and it soon became very late. Huge, muscular body guards started the tedious task of shoving the girls (most of whom were now foaming at the mouth) out the door. Soon it was only Shuichi and the godly mystery man. Actually there were other people there, but to Shuichi it felt like it was only the two of them. He crawled out from under the table and started to stumble in the direction of the table where the man had obviously been giving autographs.

_Holy hell! Not only is he hot, but he's famous too!_

_**_

At fist Yuki thought that the guards must have missed one of the little bitches. I bright pink head was slowly making its way towards him. Books were stalked three or four feet tall all around the table, making it difficult for Yuki to escape. He looked at the approaching figure once again and realized that it was a young boy.

_Oh god, now not only do I have screaming girls after me, but teenage boys too!_

The boy stopped when he was about two feet away from Yuki.

"May I help you?" asked Yuki with a small forced smile.

"What's your name?" the boy replied.

So um yah. Maybe this kid wasn't the stalker type after all.

"Why are you here?" inquired Yuki.

"I was trying to get some work done. But then there was this mob of estrogen drenched aliens running all over the place, Oh god, I was so scared."

"Yah, sorry 'bout that kid. But I mean why are you HERE?"

"Oh…I wanted to know your name."

"I see. My name is Eiri Yuki," Yuki held out his hand expecting the boy to shake it, but instead the little pink haired twerp fell face first into a stalk of books.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pick these all up for you right away," Yuki watched in horror as the boy tried to restack the books. The only thing he had ended up doing was knocking even more books down.

"Hey kid. You're not helping much. Just leave it there. I'll get someone to get them later."

"Oh…um…ok," said Shuichi as he rose to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the front door.

**

Yuki sighed and looked down at the pile of books. There were only a few people left in the library and they all looked like they were busy, so he decided to not be an asshole for once and pick them up himself. He got down on his knees and started grabbing copies of his newest love story from off the floor. Yuki's hand brushed a piece of paper that was sticking out from underneath one of the books. It was very light pink with little purple roses along the edges.

One of those drooling fangirls probably dropped a love letter hoping that I would find it. Well lucky them, I did.

But when Yuki unfolded the letter it did not contain a declaration of love. Instead it was covered with large sloppy writing that looked like it had been done in pink marker. Yuki had a hard time following the sentences. Lines were crossed out and then rewritten. Finally he was able to decipher the message. It seemed to be a poem of some sort. To be honest, it wasn't very good. But there was something there, something hidden between the elementary lines. The words told a story; held a deeper meaning. Love? Suffering? Yuki could only tell that somewhere deep inside his usually cold heart, a spark had ignited.

He quickly shoved the piece of paper deep in his pocket and looks around to make sure that no one had seen him. Did one of his fans write this? If so, maybe at least one of his fans wasn't completely idiotic after all. But he just couldn't imagine it. He knew that his books appealed to whiney teenage girls; they just ate up all that shit about true love and happiness. This didn't seem like it had been written by such a person. Who had written this poem and why were they at his book signing?

**

Shuichi ran all the way back home. Who was that man and why did he make him feel like this? Sure, he was good looking, but Shuichi was having a hard time even thinking. He couldn't get the man out of his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything except for the blond that he had seen at the library. Oh god, he was going insane.

At least he would have something to keep his mind busy tomorrow. His first day working for NG Studios started the next morning. Good thing he was nearly finished with that song. If he put in another hour or so tonight he could probably have it finished. Shuichi walked over to his desk and sat down. He reached his hand into his pants pocket to retrieve that sheet that held his lyrics. Panic shot through him when he realized that his pocket was empty. Where was the paper? Did he drop it on his way back from the library?

Shuichi sprung from his seat and shot out the front door. It was now raining outside. Lightning and thunder exploded above his head. Shuichi shuddered. There really was no use in looking tonight. Even if he had dropped it on the sidewalk, it would have been washed away by now.

Shuichi slowly trudged back towards his front door. At least he wasn't thinking about the man in the library anymore.

**

Yuki returned to his apartment in a slight daze. Why was he being affected so much by a piece of paper? What was it about this poem that made it stand out to him so much? It was just too beautiful. He needed to find the person who had written this. He hadn't felt this drawn to another human being in many years.

Yuki pulled out the piece of paper and read over it once again. This person had truly poured out their entire heart and soul when they had written this. He carefully refolded the paper and placed it under his pillow. Before he fell asleep Yuki decided that he would return to the library the next day. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to locate the person who owned the paper, but at least he could try.

**

When Shuichi woke the next morning he felt extremely sick. How could he show up today without the lyrics. They were counting on him. He has been given the opportunity of a lifetime, and then turned around and flushed it all down the toilet. He grabbed a pencil and a notepad and tried to remember the lyrics that he had written. His mind was completely blank. All inspiration was now gone.

Shuichi glanced at the clock. It said 6:00 am. He still had about an hour and a half before he had to be at the studio. Maybe if he could retrace his steps. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed to be that he could have dropped the lyrics while he was still at the library. It had been out of control in there with all the screaming girls. There was a chance that the paper may still be there.

Shuichi jumped out of bed and dressed quickly in a pair of baggy cargo pants and an oversized tee shirt. He dashed out the door, hoping that the library would be open this early.

Shuichi was lucky. The library was opening its doors just as he arrived. "You're up early," said one of the librarians when he entered.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if anyone had found a piece of pink paper here yesterday. I think I may have dropped it and I really do need it. It had purple roses along the edges and writing all over it."

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anything like that I'm afraid. I'll ask around though. What's your name and phone number? We'll give you a call if we find it."

"Um… My name is Shuichi Shindou and my cell number is 935-7362. If you find it please call me as soon as possible."

"Of course. Have a nice day Shindou-san."

Shuichi walked slowly out the front door of the library. Now he was totally depressed.

**

Yuki walked into the library just after it had opened. He still didn't know what exactly he was looking for. He glanced around the room but the only person in the building was a librarian sitting at the checkout counter. He really was stupid, but he felt like he had to do something.

Yuki approached the counter. The librarian smiled when she saw his face. She obviously remembered him from the day before. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Um…yes. Actually I was wondering, uh… if anyone had lost a piece of paper yesterday," Yuki felt extremely stupid for asking this. Who reports a missing piece of paper anyway?

"Actually, yes. I had a young boy in here just a few minutes ago. He said that he lost a pink piece of paper with roses on it, and asked for it to be returned to him as soon as possible."

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pink with roses, he had actually found the owner of the paper.

"Um, could I ask what he looked like?"

"Well. I'd say he was rather small. About 4'9'' or so and he had bright pink hair. Not hard to miss."

That boy! The pink haired boy that had knocked down all of his books. He WROTE this!

"Excuse me Eiri-sama, but I could give you his name and number if you would like. He left them with me and asked that he be contacted immediately if the paper was found. Do you have it?"

"Yes. I believe I do. That sounds good. I'll call him right away. It sounds like this paper is important to him."

"Hear you go," The librarian handed Yuki an index card that had the name Shuichi Shindou on it. Underneath that was a phone number. So this was the person that had been on his mind for the past 10 hours. A boy named Shuichi.

**

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm just getting started writing so constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please!

I love reviews! They're really helpful to me, so please take a few seconds to comment. Anything is fine, I just love to hear from the readers 


	2. Phone Call

Here is the second chapter of my first fanfiction! YAY! *throws confetti*

Anyway, I don't really like this chapter very much, but I need to post it anyway. Originally this was a bit longer, but I had to end it because it was well, too long. I'm going to try to keep each chapter at around 3,600 words. The next chapter should have much more action and I will be updated quicker, so subscribe, put it on your alerts, and review! I love reviews! A big thank you to the anonymous "GRAVIFAN" for your comment on Chapter 1!

Oh yah, one more thing. I managed to forget to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it goes…

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****not****, in any way own gravitation or the characters from gravitation. Nor have I ever, or will I ever own anything associated with Gravitation.**

**

Shuichi didn't know what to do next. He still had about 30 minutes until he was supposed to be at NG Studios. He should probably just tell the truth, but would they believe him? He doubted it. It was just like a kid who tells their teacher that they forgot their homework at home when really they just didn't do it. The only thing was that Shuichi really had done his work. He had put all of his effort into that song. He thought that it was one of his best yet.

The only thing that Shuichi could think of doing now was to try to write a new song in the little amount of time that he had. It would most certainly be horrid. You can't rush art.

With a sigh Shuichi sat down at his desk and pulled out a notebook. His mind was completely blank. This was pointless. Shuichi always wrote his best songs after something good happened to him, but there had been nothing good in the past few days. Or had there? Shuichi remembered the way he had felt when he saw that man at the library. Eiri Yuki… he liked the name.

Shuichi gave a squeal of happiness. Maybe he would be able to shell out a halfway decent song after all. Eiri Yuki had brought up emotions in him that he had never felt before. Even though he didn't really even know the man, it almost seemed like he loved him.

**

Yuki sat at his desk and stared at the number in front of him. Who would have thought that a bratty little kid could make him feel like this? He hadn't seemed very special when they met at the library. But Yuki knew that if he didn't do something now he would regret it. Hesitantly, Eiri grabbed his cell phone. Would the kid even pick up? Might as well try. Yuki punched in the seven numbers from off the paper. He placed the phone at his ear and listened to the quiet ringing. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings…was this kid ever going to pick up?... five rings, click… "Moshi Moshi?"

"Uh, hello… Is this Shuichi Shindou?"

"Yah. Who's this?"

"This is Eiri Yuki…From the library."

"Oh, yes. I remember you. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I think I may be able to help you with something."

"Really? What?"

"Well, did you happen to lose a piece of paper the other day? It's pink with purple roses. I found it on the floor."

"What?! You have it! Really? Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

"Uh, yah. No problem. So when would be the best time for me to get it back to you."

"Well actually I sorta need it today. Do you think it would be possible for you to get it to me in… well, the next 20 minutes or so?"

"20 minutes? Well I guess I could try," Yuki wasn't use to doing things this nice for people, but he really wanted to see that boy again.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you so much! Um, should we meet somewhere or would you like me to just give you my address?"

"Why don't you just tell me your address. It will probably be faster that way," Yuki didn't really think that it would be any faster, but he liked the idea of seeing where the boy lived.

Yuki grabbed a pen and copied the address that the boy told him onto the index card that also contained his name and number.

"Ok. You don't live too far from me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Yuki grabbed his black coat from off the back of the coach and headed out the door. He still wasn't sure what exactly was driving him to do this.

**

Shuichi was so excited that he tipped backwards off of his chair. He just lay sprawled on the floor with a huge grin plastered to his face. How lucky could he get? Not only was he getting his song back, but he was also going to get to see Eiri. Who knows… he might be able to give Tohma two new songs today. He had already made significant progress on the song that was inspired by Eiri Yuki. Nothing had ever came to him so naturally before. The lyrics just poured out whenever Shuichi thought of the blond man.

Shuichi picked up the notebook and continued working on his newest song while he waited for his inspiration to come knocking at his front door.

**

Yuki glanced down at the index card once more. Yes, he was at the right address, but for some reason this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting to find. The house was actually quite large. It was two stories high and fairly good sized by Japanese standards. Yuki pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine of his Mercedes.

He approached the front door of the house with the pink paper in his hand.

_I wonder if he lives here alone. I don't see any other cars. What am I saying… a teenage boy wouldn't live in a house this size by himself._

Yuki knocked twice on the door and waited. He heard steps approaching and then the click of a lock. The door swung open to reveal the small boy. Yuki's heat skipped a beat. Hadn't he noticed how cute this boy was before? His large violet eyes peered up through thick eyelashes. His bright pink hair slightly ruffled and an adorable smile on his lips.

**

"Hello Yuki-san. Thank you very much for bringing this all the way here."

"Um, no problem. Here you go."

"Arigato. Would you like to come in?"

"Well, um…I guess."

Shuichi was trying very hard not to jump up on the man. He just couldn't believe his luck. He never would have dreamt that he would have the most gorgeous man in the world standing in his living room. Is heart was racing and his palms were sweating.

**

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, No thank you. I don't have time to stay very long," Yuki didn't really need to leave anytime soon. He had just finished his latest book and had a few days to do whatever he wanted. Usually, after he finished a novel, he spent the next few days sleeping, smoking, and drinking.

"No problem, I actually have to be out of here in about 10 minutes myself."

"Do you have to work or something today?"

"Actually today I'm starting at NG Studios."

"Oh, Really? That's interesting."

"Hmmm? Have you heard of it before? The studio I mean."

"Yes. I have a few, connections, there," Yuki didn't even want to think of what his brother in law would say if he knew how he felt about this young boy.

"I've been wanting this for as long as I can remember. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Thank you so much for returning my song. I really need it today. Actually I better get going soon or I'll be late."

_So it was a song. That makes sense. But why would Tohma hire a kid like him? _

Yuki stood up and once again reassured the boy that dropping off the song had been no trouble at all (although Yuki doubted that he would ever do anything this kind for anyone other than the pink haired boy). He followed the teenager out the front door and waited for him to lock up.

"Do you live here all alone?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"Both my parents passed away a few years ago and they left this house in my care. Technically, my aunt owns it, but she really doesn't want much to do with me, so I live here alone."

"I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"It's ok. I really don't mind it that much. Sometimes I like being alone. I don't know if you would understand."

"No, I do. I prefer it actually," With every word spoken by the young boy, Yuki grew more attached to him. He had no one. But somehow he still managed to keep a smile on his face. That was more than Yuki could say about himself. People had always tried to help him out. He had his brother and sister, and even Tohma. Shuichi didn't have anyone, and Yuki was determined to change that.

**

Shuichi waved at Eiri Yuki as he got into his car. He still couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago that man had been inside his house, having a conversation with him. He glanced at his watch; 7:25am. Shit! He was going to be late.

Shuichi took off running as fast as he could. The morning air was still chilly and he wished that he had worn something over his tee shirt. When he finally arrived at the studio he was exhausted. He bent over with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. After his breathing had returned to normal he opened the large front doors and peered inside.

The room was just as large as he remembered. Shuichi hurried over to the elevator and pushed the up button repeatedly. When the doors finally open he jumped inside and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

"Your late Shuichi," said Tohma when Shuichi entered his office.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry! I had an unexpected visitor this morning and I lost track of time. I tried to get here as fast as I could. I'm really really sorry!"

"I'll let it slip this one time, but don't let it happen again Shindou-san."

"Hai!"

"Ok, the recording booth is ready. We'll have you do a quick run-through to make sure everything is working right. Then, if I think you song is good enough…(glare)… I'll have you record it."

"All right! I'll give it all I've got!"

"Very good."

Shuichi opened the door of the recording booth and stepped up to the microphone. He was shaking again. Why was he so nervous? This was what he had always wanted. If he messed it all up now he would never be able to forgive himself. Shuichi licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Ok, you can start whenever you want Shindou-san."

Shuichi took a deep breath and started to sing. The air was overflowing with his melodic voice. He filled each and every word with emotion before he allowed it to pass over his lips. Shuichi began to grow more confident as the song progressed and soon he was at full power. His voice range true and clear. Tohma sat outside of the booth with a small smile on his lips. This boy was good.

**

Yuki wasn't sure what to do when he got home. He smoked a few cigarettes and popped open a beer, but nothing tasted very good today. He thought about going to bed, but soon realized that his mind was too filled with the memory of Shuichi to even contemplate sleep. He slowly walked into his office and turned his computer on. Might as well do something productive. Technically he was on vacation right now and wasn't expected to write anything, but Yuki needed to do something to get his mind off of the boy.

Yuki soon realized that writing love stories was not the best way to forget the person that you are in love with. Wait a minute. Was he in love? Did Eiri Yuki, the most handsome novelist in Japan, really love a pink-haired boy? He wasn't entirely sure. There definitely was something there though, and Yuki couldn't ignore it.

Yuki closed his computer and stood up. Maybe some brain numbing TV would do the trick. The writer plopped down on his sofa and switched in the TV. He sighed H He sighed as he flipped through the channels. What was the point of having 359 channels if nothing was ever on? He decided on a cheesy movie about a man and woman who fell in love. Maybe it could give him some ideas for his next novel. After about 5 minutes of watching Yuki realized that he wasn't absorbing anything from the movie. He just kept replaying the events from earlier that morning, over in his mind.

Oh well, there was no way to avoid it. Yuki needed to see Shuichi. He glanced at his watch. It was already 3:29. If Yuki could only find something to keep him busy for just a few more hours, then Shuichi would be back at home and he could call him. Yuki wasn't sure exactly what they would talk about. He could ask how the boy's first day at NG Studios went, but it was probably best to stay away from topics concerning Tohma. Shuichi really didn't need to know that Yuki was related to that man.

Yuki finally decided to try to pass the time by reading. Although, not totally effective, it still worked better than writing and TV had. He paid special attention to what kind of book he pulled off the shelf. Most of the novels that he owned were romance novels, but he did own a few mysteries too. Yuki pulled out a worn paperback book. The cover had nearly ripped off. He had already read this book several times, but Yuki decided that the murder mystery would be engrossing enough to keep him from going insane with thoughts of Shuichi. Not that that would be such a bad thing.

**

Shuichi was shaking when he finally stepped out of the recording studio. Was he good enough? He had given it his all, and he thought that it had been fairly decent. But would Tohma Seguchi think so? Shuichi hoped with all of his heart and soul that he would.

When the singer looked up he was surprised to see Tohma smiling. This seemed like a good sign. The blond man gestured over at a small leather chair. Shuichi lowered himself onto the padded seat and waited for his boss to speak.

"Shindou-san, I am pleasurably surprised with your performance today. I thought that it was quite good. I would like to record the song that you sang for me today, and I would like it if you could start working on a few more songs as well. If all goes well I think that we might be able to release a short album in a few months."

"Th-thank you! I'll get started writing right away. I think I will be able to finish a second song by next week."

"Very good. I'll see you in a few days Shindou-san."

**

Yuki couldn't stand it. He felt like blowing his brains out. He had never paid this much attention to anyone, except for himself, before. He really shouldn't call him. They had only just met that morning, but Yuki couldn't stop thinking about the boy…BOY! Yuki had never really had a preference when it came to gender. He had slept with more than his share of women and men. But Shuichi was a boy. Yuki was pretty sure that he wasn't even old enough to buy a pack of smokes yet.

Would Shuichi even accept Yuki's feelings? Not that Yuki was going to tell the brat how he felt, but if he were to, would Shuichi turn him down? Probably. Yuki wasn't even sure if Shuichi was into guys anyway. It was true that his appearance was anything but masculine, but did that really mean anything? Of course not. Why even try. Shuichi would never go out with some strange older man. Would he?

**

Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about Yuki as he walked back home. "Yuki's" song was coming along quite nicely and Shuichi was sure that he'd finish it within the next few days. He hummed and tapped his hand on his thigh in time to the music in his head. The world seemed brighter when he thought of Yuki.

Over the years Shuichi had grown accustom to being alone. His only companion had been his music. He became completely absorbed. Everything was a song, a melody; the ocean crashing on the beach, a little singing bird, roses blossoming in spring, it all held a greater meaning. This was what Shuichi had survived off of. He hadn't needed anyone else. But now, he wanted something more. He wanted a friend. He wanted someone to talk to, and to share his thoughts and memories with. He wanted Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi arrived at his front door. He stuck his hand in his pocket and dug for his house key. When he finally found it, he put it in the lock and entered. The room was dark and cool. It felt nice after walking home in the hot sun. Shuichi set his stuff down and walked over to his couch. Usually the quiet was reassuring and relaxing, but today Shuichi felt like there was something missing.

If only Yuki could be his. Everything would be better if he could be held in the arms of the blond writer. But it would never happen. Shuichi knew that someone like him would never have any interest in a silly little pink-headed boy.

Shuichi didn't know what to do next. This man was all that he could think about, but he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't stop himself from wishing and dreaming, but it only made it hurt worse. Just the mere thought of Yuki caused happiness to course through Shuichi. Knowing that Yuki would never feel this way about him, made him feel as if he were being stabbed through the heart.

He knew that there was no escape. No matter what happened, Shuichi's life would be forever intertwined with the existence of Eiri Yuki. He would never be able to forget those eyes, those lips, the small of cigarette smoke, and the sexy little smirk on his face.

Shuichi pulled a pillow up to his chest and hugged it tightly. What should he do? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of never seeing Yuki again.

_I could call him. I know I shouldn't, but I'm sure I could find his number. I'll never know if I don't try._

Shuichi jumped up from the couch and ran to get his cell phone. Yuki had said that he had connections at NG Studios hadn't he. That meant that someone there would probably have the number that Shuichi was desperate for.

**

Yuki eyed his cell phone. He was willing it to call Shuichi on its own, because he was too much of a coward to get up and do it himself. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to hear the voice if the singer. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the coffee table where his phone sat. Shuichi was the last person he had called, so all he had to do was press the little green send button. He knew he wanted it, but he just wasn't able to do it.

Yuki's hands were shaking and his palms were sweating. It felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He wrapped his fingers around the small device and lifted it off the table. He just stood there and stared at the screen. Once or twice his thumb ventured over the green button, but never did he press down.

Out of nowhere the screen on the phone came on and an irritating trilling filled the room. Yuki gave a slight jump and nearly dropped the phone. After he regained his balance, he brought it close to his face so that he could read the name of the person calling him. To Yuki's shock and amazement, the screen read "Shuichi Shindou".

**

Shuichi couldn't believe what he had just heard. His call to NG Studios had been answered by the secretary at the front desk. He had explained that he was looking for the number of a man named Eiri Yuki, and that he believed that one of the staff at NG may have it. She had seemed unsure, but agreed to ask their boss just in case. The secretary had obviously remembered who Shuichi was and she was very excited to inform him that Seguchi-sama had indeed confirmed that he had Yuki's number.

Shuichi waited patiently as his call was forwarded to Tohma. When his boss finally picked up, Shuichi wasn't exactly sure how to explain the reason for his call. Surprisingly, Tohma didn't seem too terribly interested in the motive behind Shuichi's call. Shuichi explained how Yuki and him had met at the library and that Shuichi just wanted to thank Yuki again for returning his song. This wasn't entirely true, but it was close enough.

Tohma had given him the number and explained that he had to attend a meeting shortly, but that he would talk to him soon. Shuichi was pleasantly surprised at how easy it had been to find the writers number. He pressed the end button and then quickly punched in the number that he had written on the back of his hand in purple marker.

The phone rang several times before there was a click and a hesitant voice replied, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hello. This is Shuichi. I'm sorry to have called you so soon after we talk, but well um…"

"It's fine. Actually…I had been thinking of giving you a call myself."

Shuichi didn't know what to say. _Why would he want to call me? _"Oh. Um, I'm glad I'm not disturbing you then."

"Uh, yes. Actually I was wondering. Uh would you…"

"Hmmm, would I?"

"Do you think you could meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon? You won't be working right?"

"No, I'm free. I'll be there."

"Well, I'll see you there then."

"Ok, goodbye."

"Bye."

**

Yuki was a jumble of emotions. He was happy, scared, relieved, and most of all, nervous. Shuichi had said yes. Yuki still couldn't believe it. Asking something like that had pushed Yuki way out of his comfort zone, but he had recognized that this may be the only chance he would ever get to get closer to Shuichi. He was tired of always being cold and distant. He needed something, someone. And that someone was Shuichi Shindou.

**

Thank you again, for reading! Please review! Comments are super helpful and greatly appreciated!


	3. Stay with me

Hello! Here is Chapter 3 of Overlap!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who commented on my last chapter, you are all amazing! SO thank you, SadandLonelyOne, ILOVEGARRA, and inner evil for your reviews!

I also would like to thank everyone who favorited or added this story to their story alerts!

Arigato!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****not****, in any way own gravitation or the characters from gravitation. Nor have I ever, or will I ever own anything associated with Gravitation.**

**

Shuichi hung up the phone and gave a small squeal. Yuki had asked him on a date! Wait…was it a date? It sure seemed like one. But what if Yuki wanted to meet Shuichi so that he could tell him to leave him alone? Maybe he didn't want anything to do with Shuichi.

The singer was way beyond confused. What did all this mean? Why else would Yuki want to meet him at the park? Shuichi had no idea.

The pinked-haired boy let out a sigh. He would just have to wait and see what this was all about tomorrow. Shuichi trotted off to his room to change into his pajamas. He put on blue shorts and a white tea shirt that, like most of his clothes, it was a few sizes too large for him.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. It was only seven and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he went to bed now. Instead he stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, but eventually Shuichi came across an older romance movie. He wouldn't normally have watched something like this, but for some reason, it reminded him of Yuki.

A few hours later Shuichi woke up. He must have drifted off at some point during the movie. The summer heat was uncomfortable, and Shuichi had a hard time falling sleep again, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the temperature, or the thoughts that were coursing through his mind. Yuki was all that he could think about. He needed to see him. He could hardly wait for morning to finally come. It was like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning to arrive.

**

Yuki couldn't believe what he had just asked. What was he thinking? Why was he acting so strange lately? It was all because of that little pink headed twerp. How could he have suggested something as stupid as meeting in a place as public as a park? If anyone from the media got as much as a whiff of this, Yuki would be in some big trouble.

The writer stood up and made his way into his bedroom. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up. He was sick of dealing with the media and the press, why couldn't they just leave him alone and let him live his life? It was pointless and Yuki knew it. The writer would never be able to do something as bold as date a younger man, without attracting huge amounts of unwanted attention. Would Shuichi understand this? Would he stay with Yuki if he knew that he would be under constant surveillance? Yuki prayed that he would, but at the same time he knew that it would be better for Shuichi to just forget about him. Forget about everything that had happened in the past few days, and continue living his life.

The blond man changed into his pajama pants and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was too warm for a shirt tonight. Yuki walked over to the window and opened it. The room was filled with the distant sounds of traffic. He took a breath of fresh air and turned to his bed. What would he and Shuichi talk about the next day? Would they discuss Shuichi's recent employment at NG Studios or maybe talk about Yuki's writing? The man wasn't sure, and he didn't really care, so long as he got to see Shuichi.

**

Shuichi nearly threw himself out of bed when he woke the next morning. The first thing that he thought about was Eiri Yuki. Today he would get to see him again. He could hardly contain all the excitement that had built up over the course of the night. Shuichi skipped over to his closet so that he could start getting ready. What was he going to wear today? Would he go for something simple, or something a little more refined? Most of his wardrobe was composed of tee shirts, shorts, and hoodies, but Shuichi was able to find some dark jeans and a black, button-up jacket. This would have to do for now. Shuichi dressed quickly and looked into the mirror. His dark clothes caused his bright pink hair to stand out even more than usual.

Once Shuichi was satisfied with the way he looked, he bounded into the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn't sure what would be the best thing to eat for breakfast. Cereal, Toast, maybe just some rice. Shuichi finally decided to have a bowl of strawberries with cream and a sprinkling of powdered sugar. The singer paid special attention to what he was doing so that he wouldn't spill anything on the outfit that he had spent so much time picking out.

Once he was done eating, Shuichi went to brush his teeth. When he realized that his toothpaste was also strawberry flavored, he started to giggle. Everything was brighter today. The sun seemed to be just a little bit closer and the number of clouds outside seemed a bit smaller than usual. After Shuichi had finished brushing his teeth, he returned to the living room and turned on the TV. He wasn't particularly interested in anything that was on, but he needed to distract himself somehow or he thought that his brain might just melt from the anticipation of seeing Yuki.

It turned out that this idea wasn't very affective. Shuichi had only been flipping through the channels for a few seconds before he heard something that perked his interest. He had hear a familiar name; Eiri Yuki. Shuichi quickly turned back to the previous channel and found a rerun of a daytime talk show. They were discussing a new book that had recently come out, and sitting in the adjacent chair, was Yuki himself. So much for trying to not think about Yuki.

Shuichi's eyes were glued to the screen. He studied every movement, every breath, every word spoken by the blond man. Even on a screen, he was the most beautiful person that Shuichi had ever seen. After a few minutes the interview ended and the program switched to commercials. Shuichi didn't move, he couldn't move. He had almost forgotten how absolutely amazing Yuki was. What was wrong with him?

Once the pink-haired boy had snapped out of his daze he turned off the TV and went into his room. It was already about 11:30. Should he leave now? Yuki had never specified an exact time. Shuichi decided that it was about time to go, better to be early than late.

**

Eiri Yuki had a horrible habit of sleeping through his alarms. He had three of them, and they were all set to go off at 15 minute intervals. Even though he had taken all of these precautions, he still would be able to tune the alarms out and sleep for several more hours. This so happened to be the case this morning. By the time Yuki woke up, it was already 11:00. Shit, would he be able to get to the park by…when was he supposed to be at the park anyway? Yuki couldn't remember ever specifying a time.

Yuki climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he was clean, he brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his blond hair. Yuki glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind him. It was now 11:20. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet. It only took the man about 30 seconds to find what he was going to wear; a white button-up shirt and black jeans. The writer made his way into the kitchen next. He still had a little bit of time. It wouldn't hurt to be fashionably late, and Yuki wanted to make sure that he wasn't there before Shuichi.

The writer started the coffee maker and went to the front door to retrieve the newspaper. He sat down on the couch and started skimming through the articles. None of it was of any interest to him. He set the newspaper aside and rested his head on the back of the couch. Why was the world so boring? Nothing important ever happened. It was all just rumors and gossip concerning celebrities and politicians. Surely there must be something worth hearing about going on somewhere in the world.

Yuki sat for a few more minutes before the alarm on his coffee pot went off. He stood up a walked over to the source of the familiar aroma. He pulled out his favorite mug and filled it with the steaming coffee. How long would Shuichi wait for him? It would probably be better to play it safe and head out as soon as possible. Yuki took a couple of drinks of coffee before he cringed and poured it down the drain. What a waist, and that shit was expensive too, almost $30 a pound. The writer placed his mug in the sink and walked over to the closet to garb his coat. It looked relatively nice out, but it was better not to chance it.

**

Shuichi arrived at the park at about 11:45. Was he too late, too early? There was no way to tell. He walked over to one of the benches along the edge of the park and sat down. He had a good view form here and he would be able to easily spot Yuki when he arrived. The sun was shining, it seemed like nice weather. Shuichi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The sun warmed his cheeks. Children were playing on the equipment with their mothers surveying closely from the sidelines. Shuichi wondered if he would ever have a family like that. It had been so long since he had anyone to laugh and cry with. He missed his parents, and the small family that he had left wanted nothing to do with him. They all though that his singing career was a waste. They told him to work hard in school and get a real job. But who wanted to spend their life wasting away in an office?

Shuichi glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was almost 12 now. Was he overreacting? Yuki would probably be here any minute. He couldn't have forgotten, he was the one who planned it in the first place. Shuichi sighed. It wouldn't surprise him though if he had forgotten, Yuki didn't seem like the kind of person to give much of his thought to the people around him. But this had to be different. Yuki must like him; why else would he have asked him to come here? Shuichi was working himself into a panic once again.

Shuichi pulled out his cell phone and brought up his contact list. Should he call Yuki? Would he be upset? Shuichi wasn't sure what to do. What if he forgot and slept in, maybe he should remind him. There must have been something important that he wanted to talk about. The singed scrolled to the bottom of the list and selected Yuki's number. He held his cell phone up to his ear and waited for it to ring. When the phone finally started to ring, it was accompanied by another tone. He could hear the ringing in his ear, but he could also hear a cell phone ringing from directly behind him. Shuichi spun around and almost dropped the phone when he saw Yuki standing only a few inches behind him. The pink-haired singer didn't know what to say or do. He just stared up at the man that he had been thinking about for the past, who knew how many hours.

**

Yuki gave a small smirk and flipped his phone open, "Moshi Moshi?" He watched as Shuichi just continued to stare. Yuki could almost see the gears turning in the boy's head as he struggled to work out just exactly what was happening.

The writer flipped his phone shut and dropped it into his pants pocket.

"What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Y-Yuki! You were the one who told me to come!"

Yuki suppressed a chuckle and allowed the boy one quick smile, "Baka, Shuichi."

"YuuuKiiiiiiii!"

"Shuichi stop yelling my name, you'll attract too much attention."

At this Shuichi shut his mouth tight, perhaps he wasn't a total idiot after all.

"But Yuki, you _were _the one who told me to come here."

Yuki's face was blank. Did Shuichi really believe that their meeting was only a coincidence? "Shuichi, I know. I asked you to come here so that I could discuss some things with you."

Shuichi's cheeks turned a violent shade of red, "Oh…gomen."

The boy moved over to the edge of the bench so that Yuki could sit down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, how about you go first?"

"Yukiiiii! You said that you wanted to tell me something, what was it!?!"

Yuki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yah, well… I was just going to tell you that, I'm…um, really sorry to hear about your family situation, and that if you ever need any help with paying for anything, or you know, I you want to talk about something, you can call me."

Shuichi wasn't sure if he heard right, but he sure hoped that he had. "Th-thank you Yuki, but you don't have to worry about me having enough money. My parents left me quite a bit. I should be all set for most of my life, but the talking thing sounds nice. I really do get lonely sometimes; it would be great to have someone to talk to."

"No, problem."

"Yuki…"

"Yah?"

"Are you ok?"

"What? Of course I'm fine, why would you think that I wasn't?"

"Well it's just that your face is really red. I was worried that you might be feeling sick or something."

Yuki turned to look at the boy. His cheeks held the hint of a blush and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He really was cute. Yuki placed his right hand in the side of the boy's face. Shuichi seemed startled, but he didn't pull away. The writer's golden-hazel eyes peered into the singer's deep violet ones. Yuki's heart started to beat faster, he wasn't entirely sure what was happening. No other person had ever made him feel this way before.

The older man moved his hand to the back of Shuichi's neck and pulled the boy's face closer. He could smell the fresh strawberry scent of his breath. He could feel his soft hair brush the back of his hand. Everything was perfect. Yuki closed the distance between them and their lips met.

**  
Shuichi was stunned. He didn't know what to do next. Yuki was KISSING him. Shuichi relaxed and the kiss deepened. Both men went as long as they possibly could, before they were forced to break apart for air. Shuichi gazed at Yuki with large glossy eyes. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Yuki was looking at Shuichi now. He was examining him, searching for something. The singer stretched up and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. The blond man gave a small smile before he began to kiss him again. Shuichi's heart was pounding and his blood was rushing. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before.

"We should go somewhere else, Shuichi. People are staring," Yuki whispered into the boy's ear.

Shuichi wanted to tell him that he didn't care, that he wanted them to stare, but he didn't have the willpower to argue with Yuki. He gave a nod and untangled himself from around the blonde's neck. Yuki grabbed his hand and led him over to his black car. He opened the passenger door and Shuichi climbed inside. It was a very nice car. The interior smelled of leather and it was very roomy. Yuki shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the car. The engine purred to life. Shuichi sat silent with his hands in his lap; he wasn't sure what to say.

Yuki turned to look at the boy and reached over to put his hand on his arm, "Shuichi."

The singer looked up and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're ok Shuichi? I can take you home now if you want."

"No, I uh… I want to be with you Yuki. I don't want to be alone again."

"What do you mean...You want to be with me?" Yuki's heart was pounding. He was extremely nervous as he waited for Shuichi to answer. He wanted Shuichi to want him; he wanted to stay with him.

Shuichi paused for a moment as he tried to understand what he had just said. "I don't want to go back to my house; I want to stay with you. But I also, well, I really like you Yuki! I want to stay with you… and I don't know if you like me the same way, but I was just wondering because you asked me to meet you at the park, and well, I just don't really know!"

"Shut up baka, you talk too much." Yuki leaned forward and pulled Shuichi into another kiss. Shuichi was surprised by Yuki's actions, but extremely happy. He felt like he would be able to sprout wings and fly out of the car, not that he wanted to leave Yuki's car. He really wanted nothing more than to stay there forever with the man that he was in love with.

When the two men finally pulled apart Shuichi was crying. Yuki reached out his hand and brushed his tears away. "It's ok Shuichi. You won't have to be alone."

The two men sat there for several more minutes. It had started to rain outside, and the windows were curtained in a veil of water. Shuichi and Yuki were hidden from the outside world. Nothing else was important then. Shuichi kissed Yuki again. His arm moved up to wrapped around the man's neck and he intertwined his fingers in Yuki's silky blond hair.

Yuki responded by pulling Shuichi closer to him. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Yuki's tongue brushed over Shuichi's sweet strawberry lips. The boy parted his lips to grant him entrance. The writer's tongue entered Shuichi's mouth and started to explore. Shuichi tried to gain dominance in the kiss, but he soon realized that Yuki wasn't going to allow that to happen. The older man broke their kiss and moved down to plant kisses along Shuichi's jawbone. The pink-haired singer shuddered in pleasure when he felt Yuki nibble at the sensitive spot of his neck.

Yuki pulled away, breathing heavily. "We should go somewhere else."

Shuichi nodded and leaned over to give Yuki one last peck on the lips.

**

Yuki turned around and started to drive in the direction of his apartment. He glanced over at the boy. Shuichi had his hands folded in his lap, and a small smile on his lips. Yuki wondered if he was scared. He would go very slow, let the boy gain confidence, he didn't want to scare him. They pulled into the parking area at Yuki's apartment. The writer parked and turned the engine off. Shuichi turned to look at the blond man. Yuki didn't know what to do. He didn't want to move too fast and scare Shuichi. The singer reached forward and took Yuki's hand. In return, he gave him a small smile and they climbed out of the car.

Yuki wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders and led him into through the front doors of his apartment building and into the elevator. Shuichi clutched the older man's shirt, but Yuki didn't mind, he just held the boy tighter. He was obviously scared, or nervous, or both, and Yuki was worried about him. When the elevator doors opened Yuki placed a small kiss on the top of Shuichi's head and took his hand. They entered the writer's apartment and Yuki brought Shuichi over to sit on the couch. They just sat there for a few minutes, side by side. Shuichi finally spoke.

"Yuki, is it ok… that I'm here? You seem unsure about something."

"It's fine. I brought you here after all. I was just wondering if you were fine with being here, you don't have to stay you know, I can drop you off at home."

"No, I want to stay."

"Good," Yuki brought his face close to Shuichi and placed a small kiss on his soft lips. Shuichi's blush deepened, and he pressed his lips harder against Yuki's. Both of their tongues slipped out of their mouth and started to explore the other's. The older man slipped one hand under the boy's shirt. He was surprised to feel Shuichi shaking. Was he scared? He removed his hand and lifted Shuichi's face up so he could see it better. The singer had tears in his eyes. Yuki let go of the boy's face and sat up. Shuichi looked confused and dazed.

"You're not ready for this Shuichi."

"Y-Yuki, please. I'm just nervous, I'll be fine."

"No, Shuichi." Yuki pulled the pink-haired boy into his lap and wrapped his arm around him. Shuichi's breathing started to slow and he stopped shaking. Yuki wanted nothing more than to hold the boy forever; he had no desire to let him go.

"Yuki?"

"Yah?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I m-mean, it's getting late and I d--"

"Stay with me Shuichi."

"Ok"

**

Thank You for reading Ch. 3!

Please Review! I love you reviewers; it's what makes me want to write these stories in the first place. I love to hear from the readers!

I originally wanted this chapter to have a lemon scene, but I just couldn't do it. My brain died on me. But I promise that this story will have at least one lemon before it is over! I'm also having issues with typing too much… I guess I'll have to work on that.

I'll try to have the next chapter up in no more than two weeks, but with final exams coming up in school, I'm not sure how fast my updates will be.

Anyway, thanks again, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	4. Just smile

Hello All! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. And to top it all off, this chapter is absolutely miniscule……… not even half the length of my usual chapters. I'm so sorry for this, really I am. I'm not going to give up on this fic, and I'll continue to try to update as soon as I can! I was sick today and didn't go to school, so that was why I was able to write this, but that also means that there may be parts that don't make sense or whatever, so for that I am also sorry.

Now to thank my reviewers! Thank you so much, Eli Salas and vixen-of-the-roses for your reviews! You are amazing!

**DISCLAIMER****:**** I do ****not****, in any way own gravitation or the characters from gravitation. Nor have I ever, or will I ever own anything associated with gravitation.**

**

The sun was streaming through the open blinds when Shuichi woke the next morning. It took him a moment to remember where he was. The plain white walls of the room were unfamiliar, and the silky bedding that covered him was also foreign. The only indication that Shuichi had of his whereabouts, was the soft, steady breathing coming from beside him. Yuki was lying with his back to the boy, sleeping peacefully. The singer didn't want to wake up Yuki, so he rested his head back on the pillow and listened to the rhythm of Yuki's breathing. He wanted this moment to last forever, if only he could capture this very instant and never let it go.

Yuki stirred beside the pink-haired boy. Shuichi looked over to see the man, very slowly, rouse from his slumber. The writer climbed out of bed and ran his fingers through his blond hair before retreating to the bathroom. Shuichi was slightly disappointed that he hadn't even gotten a good morning, from the man. Yuki hadn't even done so much as look his way. Did he even remember that he was here?

Shuichi pushed the covers off of him and climbed out of the bed. The room was very… plain. The walls were a boring white and the only furniture in the room was the bed, a brown dresser and a matching nightstand. Shuichi looked down to see that he was dressed in his boxers and on oversized, button-up shirt. Yuki must have let him sleep in some of his clothes last night. The boy walked closer to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. He listened to the sounds of Yuki turning on the shower, and was very tempted to look inside.

After a few minutes, the water shut off and Shuichi heard the older man get out of the shower. He stood there for a few more minutes, listening to Yuki get ready. When the writer was finally finished he pushed the bathroom door open and nearly collided with Shuichi. Yuki gave the boy an annoyed look and stepped around him. The singer was still irritated that the man was still avoiding him. Why didn't he just say something? Had he done something to make Yuki upset? He didn't remember having done anything to the man, except perhaps staying the night, but Yuki had asked him to stay after all. Shuichi wasn't feeling particularly happy about the current situation, but all of these feeling melted away once he saw a brief smile grace the lips of the light haired man. Shuichi returned the smile and walked closer to Yuki. The writer had discarded the small towel that was draped over his shoulders, and now wore only a pair of dark jeans.

**

Yuki was amused with the boy's reaction. They had only been awake for about 10 minutes, but Shuichi already seemed bothered by the man's purposeful disregard of the boy. Yuki waited until he was sure that Shuichi wouldn't be able to stand the neglect any longer before he rewarded his patience with a brief smile.

Once Shuichi was standing close enough, he placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. Shuichi gazed up at him with his beautiful violet eyes; it took much of the man's willpower to refrain from taking him right there and then. Shuichi gave another smile and leaned into the touch. Yuki moved his hand down the boy's back and pulled him closer. The singer wrapped his arms around the man's waist; both men just stood there together, feeling each other's heartbeat. Shuichi stretched up on his toes so that he could press his lips to the older man's.

Yuki sympathized with the wants of the singer, and deepened the kiss. Their tongues briefly fought for dominance, but the older man soon won out. They finally broke the kiss for air. Yuki peered down at the beautiful boy and gave a small smile. Shuichi responded by squeezing the man even harder around the middle.

"Good morning Shuichi."

Shuichi placed his forehead against the writer's chest and mumbled a response, although Yuki wasn't entirely aware of what he had said. He attempted to pull away from the boy's grasp so that he could go make something for breakfast, but found it futile. The pink-haired pop star wouldn't budge. It was beginning to get difficult for Yuki to breathe. "Shuichi, could you please let go. I can't do anything when you're clinging like this."

"But I don't want to let go." Shuichi tilted his face up at Yuki so that the man could see his pouting lip. He was just too cute.

"Shuichi, please. We can't just stand here forever."

"Why not?"

"……uhg…… If you get off of me I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast. Ok?"

"Hmmm… Whatever I want?"

"Yes, anything. Now please let go."

Reluctantly, Shuichi loosened his grip and released the writer.

Yuki sighed, "Thank you."

"MmmmHmmm…" Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki's hand and proceeded to drag him into the kitchen. "Ok, now you have to make me breakfast."

"Yes, ok. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Shuichi. I can't make you anything if you don't tell me what you want."

"I can't tell you 'cause I don't know. What do you have?"

Yuki let out a long sigh. This was going to be much more difficult than he had thought. "I have lots of stuff. Just tell me what you want, whatever you want, and I'll make it for you."

"But I DON'T KNOW what I want Yuki!"

The blond writer was about ready to pull all of his hair out. "Ok, we'll start here. Do you want a Japanese breakfast or an American breakfast?"

"Uhhh… I want something sweet! Like candy, or ice-cream!"

"You can't have candy for breakfast Shuichi. But I can make you pancakes or something."

"Hmmmm… How about French toast! With strawberries, and powdered sugar, and whipped cream!"

"Alright, now go watch TV or something while I make it."

"Can't I watch you?"

"No, you'll just end up getting in the way."

"Yuuuuukkkiii!"

"No, Shuichi. This kitchen isn't big enough for both of us. Now go wait in the living room."

**

Shuichi reluctantly shuffled off to the living room and switched on the TV. He could smell the food cooking in the other room. He was very happy that Yuki was actually cooking something for HIM, but he had wanted to watch Yuki work. Usually Yuki wasn't very exciting. Shuichi wanted to witness him as he attempted to create something that was actually edible.

The boy sat with his legs pulled up onto the couch and his arm crossed over his chest. The TV flashed from commercial to commercial, but Shuichi didn't feel like watching it. He could hear the writer in the other room. Pans clashed together and something sizzled on the stove. Shuichi hadn't really noticed how hungry he was before, but the thought of a huge pile of pancakes was sounding better and better by the minute. Shuichi threw himself down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. It was white just like the rest of the house. Yuki really needed to redecorate; his house was so boring.

Finally, Shuichi heard his name being called from inside the kitchen. He leapt up off the couch and bounded into the room where Yuki was busy flipping the pancakes onto a large plate for Shuichi. The pink haired boy sat down at the tall island and watched as the older man placed the pancakes in front of him. He frowned down at the bare plain pancakes. They were lifeless; no color, no sprinkles, nothing.

"Yuki! You have to put something on top of pancakes!"

"Well I would have put some syrup in them, but I don't think you need any more sugar. You're already hyper enough as it is."

"But Yuki! You can't expect me to just eat them plain!"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with the pancakes. Just eat them."

"---But… You said you would make me WHATEVER I wanted for breakfast. And I want pancakes with something on them!"

"…Uhg… fine," Yuki picked up the plate and turned so his back was to Shuichi.

"Yuki!?! What are you doing to them?"

"You'll see. Just wait."

When Yuki placed the plate back in front of Shuichi, there was something in the pancakes, but it sure wasn't syrup.

Shuichi just stared blankly at the food in front of him, "Did you put wasabi on my pancakes?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You seemed so desperate for a topping, so I gave you one."

"………."

"………."

"No, why are you being like this…. Why are you being so MEAN Yuki?"

A small smirk crossed the writer's lips, "Because you're just too cute when I get a reaction out of you."

A deep blush crossed Shuichi's face, "Baka Yuki!" The singer tried to jump down from the stool, but Yuki was faster. The older man placed his hands under boy's chin and lifted his face. Shuichi wanted to yell at the man, but the moment he looked into Yuki's eyes, he knew that he was powerless. Yuki leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's soft lips.

"Come on Shuichi. I'll make you some new pancakes, and this time you can help me."

"…Yuki…"

"Yah?"

"Baka"

**

Yuki laughed at the boys pout and pulled him by the hand over to the stove. In a few minutes, Shuichi had managed to cover them both in flour. The writer watched as the boy knocked over containers and spilled ingredients onto the floor, but he didn't care about the mess; all that mattered to him was that Shuichi was smiling.

**

Thank you for reading! Once again, I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.

Don't forget to review! REVIEWS will help the chapters grow bigger and stronger! Without you and your reviews, my stories become small and fragile…. WE NEED YOU!

See you next chapter!


	5. Gravity

I give you Chapter 5! Woo Hoo! I worked quite hard on this chapter. I would like to tell everyone that this chapter is dedicated to kaname-luvr, who gave me the inspiration and motivation to complete this (and in a fairly timely manner). Yes, this chapter contains the lemon that I have been dreading. This is my first lemon, so it might just totally suck, so I'm sorry if it does.

I want to thank everyone who has commented, I love you peoples! So once again, thank you kaname-luvr for your comment on chapter 4

I really did try really hard on this, so I think that you should leave a comment! It doesn't necessarily have to positive, or even negative, it could be neutral…. I don't care. Just tell me what you thought, or what I could change next time, Ya'know, whatever is on your mind.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****not****, in any way own gravitation or the characters from gravitation. Nor have I ever, or will I ever own anything associated with gravitation.**

**

After spending half the day with Yuki, Shuichi reluctantly returned home. His mind was still hazy with the memories of the time they had spent together. The man had a strange effect on Shuichi and the singer knew that he wouldn't be able to function properly without the blond man. It was too late now, their lives had overlapped and there was no turning back.

Shuichi sat in his empty apartment. He wasn't sure what he should be doing. He didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow and he was just so bored. The boy pinched a lock of hair between his fingers and slowly twisted it from side to side. Maybe he could go down to the studio and see if anyone could use some help. Shuichi got up off of the couch and walked out the front door. It was nice out today and he would enjoy the walk to the studio. Shuichi watched as the birds sitting on the branches of the small trees hopped from branch to branch. They too were enjoying the pleasant day.

The studio finally came into site. Shuichi quickly ran up the stairs and into the front doors. There weren't very many people here today and the lobby was unusually quiet. The boy walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. He was waiting for the chrome doors to open when he heard his name coming from behind him.

"Shuichi?"

The singer turned around to see who had said his name. To his surprise and pleasure, the man standing behind him was no other than Yuki Eiri, "Yuki! What, why…?"

Yuki was about to answer the boy, when another figure came up behind him and placed a hand on the writer's shoulder. Shuichi watched as Tohma smiled and began talking.

"Hello Shindou-san. I see that you two have met before, so I can save myself some time. I've been wanting to introduce you to my brother-in-law. Eiri just dropped in today to take care of an errand for me. I'm glad that you're here, but may I ask why you've come to work today? You don't have to be in until tomorrow."

Shuichi was still staring at Yuki. He didn't fully comprehend the fact that Yuki was standing right in front of him. And Tohma had just said that he was his brother-in-law….. He didn't understand what was going on. "Oh yah. Well I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I would come down here and see if anyone could use my help."

"That's very considerate of you Shindou-san, but for right now the best thing for you to do would be to work on writing some more songs."

"Oh yah! I forgot. I started a new song the other day and I was going to finish it but I totally blanked it out. I'm so sorry! I'll get to work on that as soon as I get home!"

"Thank you, but don't pressure yourself. We won't need the new lyrics for a few days yet. It's ok if you take a break for a while and relax. Anyway, it was good seeing you, and thank you for coming down here, but I have a meeting that I need to get to. I'll see you both later, goodbye."

Both Shuichi and Yuki watched as the blond man left the studio. They stood there together in a silence for a few moments before Shuichi started to talk, "Yuki… It's good to see you!"

Yuki looked down at the boy with a strange expression on his face. "Ya'know you just saw me a few hours ago right?"

"Yess! But I missed you! I've been so bored and I didn't know what to do! I even came down here to do WORK I was so bored!"

"I see… well it's good to see you too Shuichi."

"Really?!? I'm so happy!"

"Yes, well goodbye then."

"….wait! Yukiiii! You can't leave. I don't have anything to do and I want to spend time with Yuki again."

"Why don't you go work on the lyrics to that song that you're supposed to write."

"But you heard Seguchi-san. He said that I didn't have to have the song for a few more days, and anyway, I ran out of inspiration for the lyrics."

"How would spending the day with me give you inspiration?"

"You're a writer, you should understand! I don't know how things happen, but when I spend time with you, I'm able to write much better. Please please please! Let's go do something! I'll do whatever you want to."

"Shuichi…. I'll go out with you if… *Shuichi Squeal*… IF you promise that today won't be a replay of this morning's events."

"But Yuki! That's not true! You're the one who messed up my pancakes! I didn't do anything wrong," A pout slowly spread across the mouth of the boy as he remembered how unfair Yuki had been to him that morning.

"Fine baka. We'll do something, but it can't be anything that will attract the vultures from the media or any crazy fans, alright?"

"Yay!!! Yuki is going on a date with me! Yay! Yay! Yay!......... Alright though, we won't do anything to draw attention to ourselves."

Shuichi launched himself forward and latched onto one of Yuki's arms. The man sighed and allowed himself to be dragged through the front doors of the Studio. The few people that were in the lobby were staring at the two men as they made their way to the entrance. So much for no drawing attention to themselves.

**

Yuki was amused by the way that Shuichi was skipping around like an idiot. It had only been a very short amount of time since they had last saw each other, but Shuichi acted like it had been weeks. The writer still didn't know where they were going but he was willing to just follow the boy. The truth was that he himself didn't have anything to do today anyway. Going on a date with Shuichi would be a relief from his dull and predictable life. There was something about the singer that allowed Yuki to forget everything that had been troubling him, and just enjoy the day.

After a while Shuichi stopped and turned around, which almost resulted in a collision between the blond man and the boy. Yuki looked down at the grinning face. Shuichi had obviously thought of where he wanted to go on their date.

"What is it?" Yuki asked with little interest.

"I know where I want to go!"

"Ok, where?"

"To the park!" Shuichi seemed extremely excited by this notion, "Don't you remember? That's the place where we had our first date!"

"First of all, that wasn't a date Shuichi, and second of all, that happened yesterday. It doesn't work that way. You can't go back to a place the day after to reminisce."

"Why not? And it was too a date! You know it was a date. Yuki wanted to see me, so he asked me on a date."

Yuki knew that the boy was partly right. He had wanted to see him, but he didn't think of it as a date. Was it a date? Oh well, it didn't matter now.

"Shuichi, that wasn't a date. And even if it was, it wouldn't be a proper first date. If you want to go on a real date, let me take you somewhere."

"Yuki…really? That's so nice."

"Yah sure, come on. We'll walk to my house so we can take my car."

Shuichi didn't stop smiling the entire time it took to get to Yuki's apartment. The blond man watched as he stumbled forward in a sort of a daze. What an idiot; Yuki's little idiot.

The two men reached the apartment complex and Yuki fished his keys out of his pocket before leading Shuichi over to the black car. They both climbed in and he started the engine. The car purred to life. Yuki was about to pull out when Shuichi pounced on him and their lips met. The older man was slightly startled by this, but he wasn't about to protest. As the seconds progressed, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He could feel both Shuichi and his own heart rates accelerate. The singer was practically on Yuki's lap now and the writer was sure that the boy would be able to feel the bulge that was now forming. The pink haired boy moved his fingers up into Yuki's hair and grasped the soft locks; he wasn't about to allow the man to escape this time.

Yuki pulled away from Shuichi for a moment so that he could see his face. This time there was no fear, no worry, no pain. All that he could see now was trust, conviction, and love. The man smiled and gently cupped the boy's face in his hand.

"Shuichi. It's fine if you're sure, but not here."

**

The boy gave a nod and allowed himself to be lifted out of the car by Yuki. The writer carried him to elevator that would bring them up to his apartment. Yuki set Shuichi down on his feet, but the boy didn't let his hold on the man to loosen. The doors slid open and they both stumbled into the small room. Once the doors were closed, Shuichi allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall. Yuki's lips met his once more, and it seemed too soon when the doors reopened and they were forced to break apart.

After a few moments of searching for his house key, Yuki was able to get the door to the apartment open. Both men stumbled into the dim room, kicking off their shoes at the entrance. Yuki led Shuichi by the hand through the apartment and into his bedroom. The singer climbed onto the bed and waited for the older man to follow. The boy lay on his back with the writer bent over him. He stared into the beautiful eyes above him, he needed Yuki, he loved Yuki.

The blond man leaned down to kiss Shuichi, but the boy interrupted the action with a whisper. "You were wrong."

"What?"

"You were wrong. I'm ready, I want to be with you, I love you Yuki."

"Maybe now, but you weren't ready then. I won't charge into something like this blindly. I'm not going to lose you because of some stupid mistake."

"…Yuki. I'll stay with you forever. I really love you."

"Good, now stop talking."

Shuichi smiled at Yuki's expression. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes pierced into the deepest part of the boy's heart and his hands caressed his ever increasing area of exposed skin. Soon Shuichi was wearing only his boxers. He noticed that Yuki was still fully dressed and reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt. His fingers were slow and clumsy, and Yuki finally pulled away so that he could remove is shirt himself. The boy looked up at Yuki's beautiful figure. His chest was strong, yet slender. His pale skin was flawless and Shuichi could see just a hint of a trail of blond hair that disappeared into the writer's jeans.

The older man slipped his fingers into the elastic band of Shuichi's boxers and pulled them off with one swift move. The pink haired boy gasped when the cool air hit his now throbbing member. Yuki nibbled at the boy's ear and slowly made his way down the hollow of his neck. A wave of pleasure shot through Shuichi when he felt the writer's mouth sucking on one of his sensitive nipples. The blond man's hand moved up to fondle his other hardening bud.

Shuichi could hardly stand the neglect that his most sensitive area was receiving. He raised his hips to the older man in an attempt to gain some friction, but Yuki only pressed him back down into the bed. The man's mouth continued to move down, leaving a trail of butterfly kissed and gentle nips along the boy's tan abdomen. He was careful to avoid the area that Shuichi wanted to be touched the most. His breath grazed the skin of his inner thigh and his hands remained on the boy's hips, holding him down. Shuichi moaned in pleasure and lust. His eyes were only half open and his breathing was augmented.

The singer knew that he would go crazy if Yuki kept torturing him like this. He moaned Yuki's name and continued to squirm with want.

**

Yuki saw that Shuichi wouldn't be able to take it for very much longer and quickly engulfed the boy's entire length in him mouth. The singer let out yell of pleasure and arched his back at the warmth that now surrounded his aching cock. Yuki was surprised by the boy's strength. He was struggling to keep Shuichi from bucking his hips. Shuichi was in ecstasy as Yuki's head bobbed up and down his length. The writer knew that he was nearing his end. The boy's fingers were intertwined in the writer's hair and his back arched even more before he released his seed into Yuki's mouth. The man happily swallowed all of the salty liquid.

Shuichi lay limp on the mattress. A slight blushed hinted at the top of his cheeks. Yuki bent down to place a swift kiss on his soft lips before undoing his own jeans and discarding them onto the floor. His erection was held captive by the fabric of his boxers, which he quickly and easily removed and tossed it aside. Shuichi was already beginning to become hard again from the sight of Yuki's completely naked body. Every inch was amazing, each curve and hollow took his breath away. Yuki bent closer so that his mouth was at the boy's ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to turn back now."

"Do you think that I'm not enjoying this? I wouldn't want anything else in the world right now."

"Fine, if you're sure… but if you want me to stop, tell me."

"Mmmm-Hmmm…… ok."

Yuki left the bed for just a few moments, and returned with a small container of lube. He poured some of the contents into his palm and placed a finger at Shuichi's entrance. The boy wiggled in pleasure as the single finger slipped inside of him. Yuki started slowly moving his finger in and out before adding a second. The singer winced at the pain caused by the addition. The writer started to scissor his fingers, trying to prepare the smaller boy as best he could. Shuichi moaned as Yuki inserted a third finger. It was definitely painful, but the pleasure was starting to take hold as well.

The blond man decided that Shuichi was prepared enough. He removed his fingers and watched as his uke squirmed in protest. Seeing the singer sprawled out on the bed like that was driving him crazy. He looked dangerously cute and sexy at the same time. The boy raised his hips in an attempt to regain contact. Yuki, once again pushed Shuichi down onto the bed, but this time he covered the small, sweet mouth with his own and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He eased in slowly, letting the teen adjust to his size. Shuichi dug his nails into the man's shoulders as he waited for the blinding pain to subside. Once the piercing feeling had dulled to a throb, he nodded at Yuki, encouraging him to continue.

The older man was concerned for his young lover, but Shuichi's eyes told him that he had no reason to worry. They were full of love and compassion and Yuki knew that the boy wanted this, no matter how much pain was involved. He started to move slowly. All the time watching the small face for any sign of protest, but all that was there was bliss. His thrusts grew quicker and Shuichi yelled out when he located the boy's sweet spot. Yuki moved faster and harder, each time hitting the bundle of nerves and sending his lover over the edge.

He could feels Shuichi's muscles constrict around him. The boy moaned again before cumming onto both of their stomachs. The singer tightened even more, causing Yuki to come inside of Shuichi. The older man collapsed on top of the boy. Their chests were heaving and their bodies were hot and sweaty. Neither man wanted to move away from the other. This moment was too perfect. After a few more seconds, Yuki reluctantly pulled out and laid down next to his lover. The blond man pulled the pink haired boy into his arms. They fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.

**

Sunlight came streaming through the window, lighting the bedroom. Shuichi was slowly roused from his deep, comfortable sleep. The man next to him remained unconscious, his chest rising and falling at an even rate. The singer moved closer to Yuki. He smelled of cigarette smoke, expensive cologne, and sweat; an interesting combination. Before, he had been worried that sleeping with Yuki would create an uncomfortable relationship, but now he knew that it was an experience that he wouldn't trade for the world. They were connected now, in ways that he had never imagined. Their minds and bodies had become one.

Yuki stirred beside the boy. He seemed reluctant to awaken from his peaceful slumber. Shuichi tried to gently shake the man, but got no response, "Yuki… you should get up now." Still there was no answer. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned forward and began to nibble at the writer's earlobe. This earned an immediate response, and Shuichi was just able to dodge the pillow that nearly hit him in the face. The boy sighed and settled back into the covers. After all, he didn't mind staying here with Yuki a little longer.

His attraction to the man was potent and unwavering, although he didn't fully understand it himself. The part of him that had been missing for most of his life was now full. He knew that as long as he could remain by Yuki's side, everything would be fine. There was no way that he would ever let the man go now; it would take a force as strong a gravity to separate them.

**

Thank you for reading! Right now it is 2 am, so I'm really tired and I probably did a really bad job when I was reading through this. So sorry for any mistakes that you may find.

I really want to hear what everyone thinks of this chapter. I'm not sure if I like it, so I want to know how the readers feel. Now go and click that little button and leave your review!.......please………


End file.
